In 50 Sentences
by highland-daughter
Summary: Charles and Erik's relationship told in 50 sentences.


_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights belong to Marvel and 20__th__ Century Fox. I own nothing._

_**Author:**__ So a friend challenged me to this 50 Sentence Meme thing and I said what the heck._

_EDIT – So thanks to a couple of reviewers who pointed out one of my German words was misspelled. (I really need to get a good translation program)._

_**oOoOoOo**_

1. Comfort

Charles sat in the damn chair, the one his best friend had put him in, with his hands resting on the backs of Erik's shoulders, attempting to comfort the man who had come begging for forgiveness but had ended up on his knees, crying into Charles' lap.

2. Kiss

Erik still wasn't certain how, or why, the kiss had started, because one minute he'd been about to win the chess match, and the next he had a lapful of kissing, squirming telepath.

3. Soft

Despite all the manual labour he knew that Erik had done, Charles was always amazed at just how soft Erik's hands were when they slid so gracefully over his bare skin.

4. Pain

Erik held Charles as the tears began filling his eyes, hidden by the helmet, all the while he was shouting at the others to stay back, knowing that Charles' pain was his fault, all because he'd gone charging blindly after the enemy.

5. Potatoes

Charles, for all his telepathic powers, still couldn't understand why, whenever he saw them, Erik would sneer, his blue eyes filling with disgust, and demand something other than potatoes.

6. Rain

Erik hated the rain because it blocked the sky, which reminded him so much of the bright, vibrant eyes of Charles, his beautiful, intelligent, caring Charles, who was the one person he truly loved but would never again have because, unlike the rain, which eventually washed away, his mistakes, his poor choices, would last forever.

7. Chocolate

Charles had never truly cared for chocolate, though after watched Erik all but devour a bar of dark German chocolate and somehow making the act seem much more erotic than it should have been, Charles decided he might need to rethink his standing when it came to the treat.

8. Happiness

Erik had never known true happiness, not until the first time he held Charles in his arms, had kissed him, and had finally opened up to someone for the first time in God only knew how long and he didn't plan on loosing that happiness any time soon.

9. Telephone

There were times when the telephone would ring and Charles would answer, hoping beyond hope, that it would be Erik, just so he could hear his voice, just so he would know that his friend was alive and well.

10. Ears

Charles knew that Erik had a fetish for his ears because why else would the man continuously lick and bite at them, all the while whispering things like _Mein schöner Engel, du hast mich gerettet aus der Hölle, ich liebe dich_, which made Charles wish he had learned German.

11. Name

Late at night, after everyone was asleep, Charles would sit in the study, staring at the chess set and swear he could hear Erik's voice, he swore he heard the metal bender calling his name, calling for him to join with him, and every night Charles would drink more and more, so he would hear his name being called by the one person he could no longer have.

12. Sensual

Despite the similarities in their accents, Erik couldn't help but find the tinkle that was the British accent of Charles' voice extraordinarily sensual, especially when he managed to make the telepath scream his name.

13. Death

Erik knew, deep in his bones knew, that the only way he would ever truly be reunited with his _geliebter _was the day the war ended, the day they could both lay their arms down and rest forever, he knew that day was the same day he and his _geliebte_ met death, and he prayed they met it together.

14. Sex

It was sex in the beginning, there was no denying that, but over time it had changed and now, wrapped in each others embrace, the telepath and metal bender knew that they no longer had sex, but made love.

15. Touch

Erik's shivered at Charles' gentle touch, so unfamiliar to kindness and comfort being offered, even when his friend pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, he felt uncertain, but soon began to crave each touch, each gentle and delicious caress that Charles seemed so willing to give.

16. Weakness

To the human population, the mutant known as Magneto had no weakness but those that were closest to him knew better, they knew his weakness to be a brown haired, blue eyed telepathic professor who was constantly attempting to stop them from laying waste to the humans.

17. Tears

Erik tore the helmet from his head while holding Charles, begging for his friend's forgiveness after hearing Charles tell him it was his fault that Charles now lay hurt, tears rolled down his face as he lowered his head, seeking to kiss Charles, to silently beg for forgiveness, only to have more tears fall when Charles' head turned away, silently refusing to accept or forgive.

18. Speed

Charles was rather impressed with the speed at which Erik could move his wheelchair, one moment he was at his desk and the next he was across the room, staring at Erik who seemed rather insistent that they talk about what had happened on that godforsaken beach.

19. Wind

Charles felt the cool wind rush over his face, an experience he'd never before found so wonderful and he gasped in joy even as Erik's arms tightened around him, the two standing on the roof, or rather, Erik standing, holding Charles up, out of that damned chair that the metal bender had cursed the telepath to, something Erik was still trying to earn forgiveness for.

20. Freedom

Erik thought he would gain his freedom after killing Shaw, only to realize that he had had true freedom when he had been with Charles, and without the telepath he was no freer than a tiger in a zoo.

21. Life

Before Charles his life had been filled with nothing but revenge, during Charles his life had been filled with peace and love, after Charles his life was full of a numb existence that seemed pointless without the telepath.

22. Jealousy

Every time she looked at Charles, with that stupid smile on her face, Erik wanted to strangle her with her own dog-tags, he wanted to walk over, take Charles in his arms and kiss the telepath just to tell the perky little CIA agent who the telepath belonged to.

23. Hands

Erik's hands were capable of great destruction, Charles knew that very well, but they were also capable of a tenderness no one else would believe, and Charles knew he was lucky to feel that tenderness whenever he wanted.

24. Taste

No matter how many times they kissed, Charles always marvelled at the taste of Erik's mouth, it was like a delicious mix of so many wonderful things, peppermint, brandy and chocolate, Charles could never get enough, no matter how many times, or how often, they kissed.

25. Devotion

They may have been on opposite sides, seen as enemies by many, but in the end their true devotion was to each other and no one else, and in the end they would find a way back to each other.

26. Forever

Charles had never thought Erik would betray him, even when he'd read the metal bender's mind he hadn't believed Erik would leave him, he had thought what they had shared would last forever, he had thought he would always have Erik at his side and now he was alone, even in a mansion full of people, he was alone when he had been prepared for forever with one man.

27. Blood

Blood stained Charles' lips from where Erik had punched him, and never before had Erik felt so low, he'd struck the one person he'd sworn to protect.

28. Contagious

Erik groaned, shoved his head under the pillow and threw another at Charles, all while coughing and feeling overly gross, he peeked out of his hiding spot when the mattress dipped and Charles touched his bare shoulder, _"I did warn you about swimming in the middle of winter," _the telepath said, looking down at his flu stricken friend, who growled in response and pulled him down for a rather sloppy, and no doubt contagious, kiss.

29. Melody

Charles would never have guessed that Erik could sing, but now, laying in the metal benders arms and listening to him sing _You'll Be In My Heart_, in German, he wondered why he hadn't figured out sooner that Erik had the voice of an angel.

30. Star

Laying on his back Erik tried to remember why he'd agreed to go star gazing with Charles, but a quick glance at the telepath's smiling face reminding him that it had been for Charles, no one else would have been able to convince him to do something this sappy.

31. Home

The first time Erik returned to the mansion after that mission, it had strangely felt like coming home, he had slipped silently into the room where Charles slept and watched the man he loved, it hadn't taken long for Charles to wake, stare at him for a moment and then hold out a hand as he whispered, _Welcome home_, even though they both knew Erik would not be staying long.

32. Confusion

The first time Erik kissed his Charles found himself stunned and a bit confused, as he'd been under the impression that Erik fancied Raven, but when Erik's lips claimed his for a second kiss, the confusion vanished and all Charles could think was _"Groovy"._

33. Fear

He was a mutant, one of the most powerful on the planet, and as such he feared nothing, at least not on the surface, but deep down, he feared the lose of the one person closest to his heart, he feared the lose of his beloved professor, because even when they were fighting, he knew that the telepath still loved him and he still loved the telepath.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Charles hated thunder, it always woke him, and before Erik had come into his life, he would drink until he didn't notice the storm, but now, with Erik, he simply snuggled close and let the sound of the metal bender's heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

35. Bonds

Charles stared up at Erik, smiling, there were some bonds, it seemed, that could not be broken, not even by betrayal.

36. Marks

Erik glanced at his reflection, at the marks on his neck and reached for a turtleneck, no need to let the others know just how wild Charles could actually be.

37. Technology

Erik watched as Charles started to roll down the path, he refused to let it end this way, with a wave of his hand he caused Charles' wheelchair to turn and move back to him, Charles' glared at him for a moment but sighed before saying _"Technology keeps advancing but they still can't make a plastic wheelchair"._

38. Gift

When Charles returned from the fieldtrip with the students he was surprised to find a small box on his desk, opening it revealed a simple chain necklace with a plain, silver ring hanging from it, along with a note that said _"Happy Birthday"_, he smiled and wasn't even concerned that Erik had been there.

39. Smile

Charles had seen many wondrous and beautiful things, but everything else was dull and lifeless in comparison to Erik's smile.

40. Innocence

Erik had been surprised the first time he and Charles had ended up naked, in a bed, together, even more surprised when he learned, the next morning, that he had been Charles' first, that he had taken the younger mutant's innocence, not that he wished to change any of it, he was rather thrilled that Charles had shared something so special with him.

41. Completion

Erik had never felt complete, if anything he had always felt like there was a piece missing from the puzzle that was his life, and then Charles saved him from drowning and the piece was found, bringing completion to his puzzle.

42. Clouds

It was a lazy day, Charles sat in the garden, reading and occasionally looking at the clouds that drifted silently overhead and, not for the first time, imagined that Erik was looking at the clouds at the exact same moment.

43. Sky

Erik loved looking at the sky because it reminded him of Charles' eyes, eyes that had once looked at him with love, adoration and belief, belief that he was a good man.

44. Heaven

He felt like he was living in hell, trapped in that damn chair, but every so often Erik would come, lift him from the chair and hold him tight, whispering words of love and he was quite certain that he had entered heaven.

45. Hell

He had survived what others called hell and didn't consider it such, no, his hell was knowing that the man he loved was confined to a chair and the only thing he could do about it was the rare occasions he managed to visit, lift Charles from the chair, hold him close and whisper words of love.

46. Sun

Erik stared down at the expanse of Charles' body, at the way the sun gave the normally fair skin an alabaster glow and decided that the only way Charles could possibly look more beautiful in that moment were if the telepath was screaming his name in pure ecstasy, so Erik set about making that a reality, he'd have to remember to convince Charles to come outside on sunny days more often.

47. Moon

Charles could still remember the first time he got a good look at Erik's face, still covered in sea water, the metal bender had all but glowed in the light of the moon, his steely blue eyes seemed to be molten silver, dancing with the pale light and reflecting the anger and pain the man had felt for so long, a pain Charles wanted very much to heal.

48. Waves

The crashing of the waves almost drowned out Charles' scream of pain as the bullet tore into him, but Erik heard it, he heard it as if it had been his own and all he could think, as he raced to Charles was that he was going to lose the telepath, right here and now, because of his selfish desires.

49. Hair

Erik's head was resting in his lap and Charles' couldn't help but comb his fingers through the man's hair, smoothing it back repeatedly even as he watched the metal bender sleep, he smiled as Erik murmured softly and snuggled against his thigh, he continued stroking dark locks well into the night.

50. Supernova

Erik's anger was like a blazing light, Charles could feel it, almost see it, as he lay in the man's arms, his legs going numb though he wasn't sure why, all he could focus on was the blinding supernova that was raging within the man he loved.


End file.
